KYS
by Infinately Kurix
Summary: KYS Kurix, Yuffie and Squall. Three friends who find themselves going to worlds and battling heartless since our dear friend Sora Is sleeping. PLEASE RATE AND REVEIW Disclaimer: I do not own any part of KH1 Kh2 Or KhCoM.
1. Hollow Bastion Part 1

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

Infinite: Infinite is a Young boy, about 16 years old to be exact. He has two Mysterious weapons called keyblades. At least thats what the rest of the gang told him thats what they were called. Who is the rest of the gang you ask? Well that would be Yuffie, Leon, Cloud, Aerith, Tifa, Cid, Merlin and the Gullwings. You see Infinite, well myself, I was somehow found under Merlins house, which is sort of our base. They found me with no memory of where I came from. I then grew into the boy I am today. Also one day I encountered three young heroes about my age, there names were Sora, Donald and Goofy. The day saw them was incredible I felt so, so...Empty. I have always felt empty.

I have always felt very empty, so, so empty. That is until I'm around Yuffie. She has been my crush since I met her, the only thing I truly ever feel is love, and I only feel that when I'm around her. I Love Yuffie. Well anyways, I have been living with the gang for almost 3 years now, in 8 days from now it will be my birthday. I will be 17 and so will Yuffie. This is whate I look like. I wear a black shirt with white tribal markings on it. I wear fingerless gloves and my black hat backwards. I wear Shorts that go a few inches under my knees. I wear black tennis shoes with white shoe strings. I'm 5'11 and I have brown short hair that sticks up in spikes all around. I am a good fighter, almostas good as Cloud or Leon.

Now, today I am on top of a weapons shop with a toothpick in my mouth. "You can come out now, The Great Ninja Yuffie." A huge windmill shuriken came hurling towards me. I jumped up and dodged it, it went under me it the turned to smoke and there she stood. She had come from the smoke. It was Yuffie. Dressed in her black short, shorts and her black vest I couldn't concentrate on fighting. She Threw the shuriken at me and I using my reflexes summon my Two Across Keyblade and deflected it.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

Yuffie: I giggle for a minute and then actually talked. "Darn you Infinite! I can never get you." As he falls back down onto the roof of the weapon shop I thought for a minute, thinking of that plan that Cid told me and Leon. "Cmon, Soldier boy!" I jump through the air and down to Mr. Scrooges shop where I begin to talk to Mr. Scrooge before Infinite even got here. "Hey Scrooge! Two Sea-Salt ice creams will ya!?" He threw the ice creams to me and I threw him the money, while catching the Ice creams. I then throw Infinites to his.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

Infinite. I take the Ice cream in hand and begin to eat it. It had become my favorite since I had it almost everyday, along with Yuffie and Leon somtimes. "That was a good move up there Yuffie you almost had me. Say where's Leon?"

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

Yuffie. "You mean Squall? I dunno I haven't seen him Alllll day." I dragged out the word all being cute, I was good at being Cute. But Infinite didn't seem to know that. He never seemed to pay attention to me. His only goals are fighting and rivaling with Squall. I wish he would like me. Like like me. I blushed upon thinking about it and to my suprise Infinite blushed when he saw my blush.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

Squall. I would have been watching them this whole time. I have been speculating my theories of my dear friend and rival. I have always thought the Infinite was a Nobody which would result on him being able to use a Keyblade, as the person he came from couldv'e controlled a Keyblade and him coming seemingly from nowhere. But now suspecting he is a special kind of Nobody, one that if the Emotion was powerful enough he could actually feel it, but is this possible? According to the studies of the great Ansem the Wise it is clearly immpossible. But what if. "What are you two lovebirds doing eating sea-salt icecream without buying me some?" I would immediately throw Scrooge money and he would throw me an Icecream. "Infinite I saw your little battle with Yuffie. Your almost as good as me now." I smirked knowing that me saying that would bother him.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

Yuffie. I run to Squall and hug him tightly. "I wondered were you where Squall!" I then turned around and slapped him upside his head and blushed. "And me and Infinite are just friends!" I had to say this so Infinite wouldn't know I kinda liked him. Well I cant really say I like like him, my feelings for Infinite were always mixed. "Squall we should tell him now."

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

Infinite. I became slightly jealous seeing Yuffie hug Leon, it hurt my soul when I was jealous, but I quickly got over it, as I always do. "Tell Me what?" I wonder for a minute before starting to walk back towards Merlins house where I could stay overnight. As I always do. It was my home after all.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

Squall. "Merlin and Cid Have decided to send us on independent teams to go fight heartless in other worlds. The Teams are Cloud, Aerith, and Tifa and then theres us three you, Yuffie, and them myself. The Gullwings will also be going but there a three Man...well Fairy team themselves." I figured I might have rushed into telling him but I knew he would not think much of it, being a Nobody and all.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

Yuffie. "We figured that we might be able to restore your memories by going to other worlds, who knows we might even find your home world!" I giggled in exitement. I knew he was going to except the offer. He was one of my best friends. "Huh?" I noticed that he had already walked off. I then ran to him. "Hey did you even hear any of that."

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

Infinite. "Yeah I heard everything, I'm so 'Almost' Excited Yuffie. I'm going to remember who I am and where I come from." I gave her a big hug as we all walked off the three of us. Infinite, Yuffie and Squall.  
XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

IYS


	2. Hollow Bastion Part 2

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

Infinite. I Awoke And Rised Out Of Bed. I Opened My Eyes And Screamed. "ahhhhhh!!". Yuffie Was Two Inches From My Face. I Blushed. "what Are You Doing Yuffie?". Her Face Turned A Light Pink. "I Was Just Waiting For You To Wake Up Thats All, I'm So Excited For This Adventure We Are About To Have. I've Always Wanted To See Other Worlds And It Also Might Help Chain Your Memories Back Up. You Might Remember A Name Or Where You Come From Or Something." She Said To Me.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

Leon. I Jumped Back And Whiped The Sweat Off of My Face. I Then Pointed The Gunblade At Cloud And Fired A Large Ball Of Fire. "gotcha Now!" I Said. Cloud Then Quickly Evaded The Fireball And Came At Me With A Huge Slash. I Then Pressed The Trigger My Gunblade Which Made The Gunblade Vibrate. Making Me Send About Twice As Much Force Into The Block. It Was A Stale-mate. I Blocked His Attack With My Sword And We Both Pushed Forword. Neither Of Our Swords Budged. We Then Both Jumped Back. "you Did Excellent Leon. We Are Now Equals." Cloud Said In His Low Voice. "I Am Honered To Be Equals with A Great Soldier Like You Cloud." I Said. He Then Nodded And Walked To His Motorcycle. He Then Said "I'm Going To Go Meet Aerith And Tifa At Merlins House And Get Our Gummi Ship."

He Reminded Me That Me Yuffie And Infinite Need To Get Ready As well. I Began Walking Towards Merlins House. I Stopped At Mr. Scrooges Ice Cream Shop. "three Sea-salt Ice Creams Scroogey!" He Threw Me The Icecreams And I Threw Him The Money. He Was Frowning. "whats Wrong Scroogey." "I'm Going Out A Business Ay!" It Shocked Me Greatly. "why?" "not Enough Muney To Keep The Shop Running." "I Promise You Scroogey When Me Yuffie And Infinite Come Back From Other Worlds We Will Have Saved Up Enough Munny For You To Keep Your Shop Runnin'!" I Nodded And Began To Walk Back To Merlins House. " I Can't Believe Mr. Scrooge Is Going Bankrupt, He Seemed So Wealthy Before."

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

Yuffie. After Scaring Infinite Silly, Which I Thought Was Hilarious I Walked To My Room. I Took Off My Shorts And Looked In My Closet. I Grabbed Some Pink Shorts And Put Them On. I Took Off My Shirt Then My Bra And Looked In The Mirror And Posed. I Giggled And Shook My Head Putting On My Favorite Pink Bra And Then A White Shirt And Then I Looked In The Mirror Again. "you Go Girl!" I Said To Myself.

To Let All Of You Who Don't Know, Merlin Got His House Enlargened, Now I, Infinite, Leon, Cloud, Aerith, Tifa, The Gullwings, Cid, And Merlin Himself All Have Rooms, The Bedroom Are Upstairs And There Is Also A Kitchen We Put In Downstairs. Which Is Where I'm About To Go Now. I Walked To The Stairs And Walked Down Them, 13 Stairs Exactly. I Immediately Saw That Infinite Had Already Fixed Himself Some Sea-salt Cereal. I, Like I Always Do Grabbed The Cereal He Made From Him And Took His Spoon. "I Already Put My Mouth On That!" He Yelled Jokingly. "I Don't Care, Your Practically My Brother!" I Giggled And Sat On A Big Comphy Chair. I Then Began To Chomp Away At The Cereal.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

Infinite. Yuffie Had Just Got Done Taking My Sea-salt Cereal. It Didn't Bother Me Though She Takes It Every Morning. I Then Just Grabbed An Apple And Began To Eat It. I Sat On Her Lap Jokingly, She Laughed Hard and Kicked Me Off. I Then Just Sat On The Floor. "is It Good? It Is The Last Of The Cereal." She Nodded Yes And I Laughed. Then Leon Barged In The Door. "guys You Will Never Guess Whats Happened." He Said. "what?" Me And Yuffie Said Simultaneously. "Mr. Scrooge Is Having To Close His Shop He Is Going Bankrupt." Mine And Yuffies Mouth Dropped, With Some Milk Dripping Out The Side Of Her Mouth. "what!" I Screamed. "I Told Him We Would Save Munny For Him." He Said. Me And Yuffie Nodded Yes.

After Awhile Of Silence Merlin Came Downstairs Hooting' And Hollering' "hey youngsters I've Got Your Gummy Ship All Ready For Interspacetranspodualactivityflightsignalwheeeooooo Flight!!" He Seemed 200 Years Younger. Yuffie Ran To Him And Hugged Him. "oh Thank You Merlin!" She Yelled. They Danced Around For A Minute And Me And Leon Just Shook Our Heads Back And Forth. "well Guys I Guess Were Going Then." I Said. The Door Then Flung Open And Cloud, Tifa, Aerith And The Gullwings Walked/flew Threw The Door. "were Ready To Go!!" Tifa Yelled. "yes We Believe It Is Time To Go." Aerith Said. Cloud Just Nodded His Head And Then Yuna Of The Gullwings Yelled Joyfully "yep We Gullwings Are R-ready!" Paine And Rikku Nodded.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

Merlin. Everybody Seemed Oh So Dibblydoodahdiliciously Happy And Great Like Me! You See I Have Been Happy For Awhile Now, But I Knew They Still Needed To Think Of Group Names. "ok Paine, Rikku, Yune What Will Be Your Team Name?" I Asked. "the Gullwings Of Course!" Rikku And Yuna Replied Cheerfully. There Nickname Was Obvious But Still Necessary To Know. So I Wrote It Down So Cid Could Later Enter It Onto The Computer. I Would've Done It Bone I Just Cant Work Those Darn Flabbited Com-puters. "ok! Now Cloud, Tifa, Aerith What Is Your Absulutallypositivallysupermendouslytremendaouslywondefullyawesomellyawesomelyawesome Name!?" I Asked Cheerfully." Cloud Nodded At Tifa And Tifa Said "its FYL, Which Stands For Find Your Light!" She Also Said Cheerfully. I Liked The Name, I Felt It Was Mainly Based Around Cloud, Since He Has Problems With That Situation. "thats Just Wonderfullywonde-" I Cut Myself Off As I Was Gasping For Air, I Barely Stopped Talking, Then I Continued What I Was Saying Calmly. "thats A Good Name Guys. Now Infinite, Yuffie, Leon Whats Your Team Name."

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

Squall. I Nodded Towards Yuffie, Like Cloud Did To Tifa Signaling Her To Say The Name We Had Already Thought Of And Agreed On. Then She Said. "were Team IYS Which Is Our Initials. I Equals Infinite, Y Equals Yuffie And S Equals Squall." Merlin Then Wrote Down Our Name And Clouds And Then Said Calmly. "thats Great Guys Now You All Better Get Going To Your Worlds." We All Nodded. And Walked To Our Respective Gummi Ships. "hey Guys Where Was Cid?" I Asked Just Now Realizing I Hadn't Seen Him All Day. "I Heard He Was Sick Up In His Room And He Didn't Want To Come Down." Said Yuffie. "poor Cid." I Said. I Then Lost Sight Of The Others. I Was Depressed Slightly But It Didn't Bother Me Much, I Knew I Would See Them All Again Soon. We Walked Into The Gummi Ship. I Looked Around And Sat Down In One Of The Three Chairs. "so Who's Going To Pilot?" I Asked.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

Yuffie. I Wondered About Squalls Question. "well I Think You Should Pilot Leon You Have The Most Experience With These Things." I Said. "I Have None!" Infinite Said As He Threw His Hands Up. I Giggled For A Minute. "you Didn't Forget To Pack Your Extra Clothes Did You Guys?" They Shook There Heads No As Leon Sat Down. "good Cause I Don't Want To Be Around A Bunch Of Stinky Guys!" I Giggled And Infinite Chuckled A Little. I Was Trying To Make Small Talk. Its Always Scary Starting A Gummy Ship Voyage. Essentially For Infinite Since he Has Never Done It Before. Me And Infinite Sat In Our Chairs. We Then Blasted Off At What Seemed like The Speed Of Light. We Then After About 60 Minutes Of Small Talk Between Me And Infinite Saw This World That Was A Beautful World That Looked So Nice. But It Was Covered With A Dark Atmosphere Which Meant There Was Heartless and possibly Nobodies In The World. We Flew Down And Landed In A Small Little Town.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

Infinite. I Ran Out Of The Gummi Ship, Leaving Leon And Yuffie Still In The Gummi Ship, I Knew They Would Come Out In Awhile And I Immediantly Saw These Dark Little Creatures. The Jumped At Me. I Wasn't Ready. They Covered Me Completely. They Were Regular Shadows I Had Seen Them In Pictures. Then I Couldn't See, They Were Killing Me. I Then Felt This Electricity Go Through My Veins And Shock Me Terribly. I Heard In The Background. "Pikachu Use Thunderbolt!" The Little Heartless Poofed Away And I Looked At This Young Boy. He Had A Blue Vest On And What Looked Like A Black Undershirt. He Was Wearing Blue Pants Green Gloves And A Red And White Hat. But Then I Saw This Little Rat Like Looking Creature. I Then Realized My Manners Had Left Me. "hello My Name Is Infinite, Thank You For Saving Me But Where Am I May I Ask?" He Laughed And Petted His Yellow Rat Creature. "your In The Pokemon World Of Course!" He Said. "sorry About The Creatures, Them And These White Grayish Ones Have Been Invading This Place." Nobodies I Thought. "what Is Your Name And What Is That Creature Called." I Asked Feeling Stupid. He Laughed. "I'm Ash And This Is A Pokemon! Pikachu!"

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

IYS 


	3. Pokemon World Part 1

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX Infinite. I never tok my eyes offof the 'Pokemon'. It reminded me to much of Heartless or Nobodies. But it did save me. I think it is a kind of friendly Heartless or Nobody. I wonder how they were created. "How are these pokemon created?" I asked feeling stupid. "They are the creatures of the world course! Where are you from Mars?" I was about to reply and tell him I am from Hollow Bastion, but a hand covered my mouth from behind me and I heard Leon whisper in my ear. "We musn't allow them to know where were from." I turned around and say Leon and Yuffie standing there behind me. "Oh my bad, 'Ash' these are my friends Yuffie" I pointed to her . "And Leon." I pointed to him. "Actually his name is Squall." Yuffie said as she smiled.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

Squall. I saw slightly aggitated that Yuffie 'corrected' Infinite and said my real name is Squall but it was no harm done. The stranger who claims his name was Ash then said. "You guys better get goin, your not welcome here, first we havethese weird black guys, and grey guys here now we have you guys, they mustv'e came from you!" He said irrationally. Then another young girl came out and a taller older looking boy. "You made it, Misty, Brock thanks! These guys are bad like the creatures lets get them!." Ash threw out 2 pokeballs and out of them came a red dragon looking pokemon and out the other one came a Blue, red and white looking large Swallow. He yeld, "Go Swellow Pikachu and Charizard" I figured that must meen Swellow must be the Swallow and I knew Pikachu, so the more powerful, dragon looking one must be Charizard.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

Yuffie. I saw ash throw out the apparent Charizard, Swellow and obvious Pikachu then the girl, who must be Misty "Go Psyduck, Starmie and Politoed" One looked like a Star, which mustv'e been Starmie. One looked like a duck which mean it was Psy-duck. The last must be Politoed since it was the only one left. Then the man who must apparently be Brock yelled. "You come out to Onix, Crobat and Geodude." He threw the Onix out first which was this HUGE rock titan then he threw out what looked like a skinny bat, which must be Crobat. Then the last one which was must be Geodude looked like a couple of rocks. "Infinite you take Ash's Pokemon, Leon you take Brocks pokemon, I will take Mistys."

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

(The Ash vs Infinite, Misty vs Yuffie and Brock Vs Leon fights are all hapening at the same time.)

Infinite. I listened to Yuffie as she knew more about real combat then I did. I Jumped infront of Ashs pokemon. He gave his pokemon commands. "Swellow fly way high in the Air! Pikachu use Thunderbolt, Charizard use Fire Blast." Then Electricity came hurling towards me at a tremendously fast rate. I Using my reflexis summon my keyblades and but them in an X blocking posittion infront of my face. The keyblades absorbed the attacks. Then I saw the Fire shaped like a man coming towards me. I jumped up inthe air making it miss me. Then the Swellow caught me and started to carry me high into the air. I heard from Ash "Charizard use Dig!" From Ash who was down on the ground and I swung my Two Across keyblade at it and we sriled back down. I landed on my feet and the swellow landed badly. It was knocked out apparently. It had X's for eyes. Ash yelled "Ya did good Swellow! Come back." And then a red line came from his pokemon and it seemed to warp Swellow into the pokeball.

Once I hit the ground the Charizard came up from the ground, after he apparently digged under to try to attack me. He then grabbed me and once again carried me high into the air. I hit him with my keyblades repetiadly but he seemed to be very tough. Then down at on the ground yelled "Pikachu use Thunder, but be careful to his Charizard." Then I saw the lightning bolt coming from the Ski and I knew I was done for, but then I stabbed my Fenrir into Charizard andhe let go of me. The Thunder hit him and he went hurling towards the ground. He landed terribly, It looked like it shouldv'e broken his neck. But he got back up. "Return Charizard youv'e done enough!" The red beam went for Charizard, dodged it, trying to tell Ash he could still fight. "You sure Charizard?" The dragon nodded. "Ok then Charizard use Thunder fang!" Electricity went all around the Dragons fangs and he came towards me and tried to bite me. I jumpedin the air when he tried to chomp at me and swung down with my keyblades. He was now knocked out. Ash returned Charizard and said. "You did great Charizard!".

I had blood all over my arms from Charizards claws sinking into me when he lifted me off the ground and he headbutted me when coming up from the 'Dig' attack, so now my head hurts. It was just me and Pikachu left. "Use Iron Tail Pikachu!" Ash yelled. He ran towards me and his tail began to glow white. Once he almost got completely to me he jumped in the air and did a front flip having his tail come from above me. I Blocked the attack which was very powerful with my Fenrir Keyblade. I was barely able to hold Pikachu back. Then I swung at him with the other Keyblade, Ash mustv'e saw it coming so he yelled to Pikachu, "Dodge Pikachu and use Thunderbolt." He did just that, he dodged out of the way of my Two Across keyblade and my Two across keyblade hit the Fenrir keyblade, and I took them both back to my side. Then it hit me. The bolt of Lightning hit me and I flew back. Everything was dark. I knew I couldn't give up. This couldn't be the end. I could barely stand. "No Pikchu!" I heard before I opened my eyes. and Pikachu was knocked out by Nobodies. Ash Called back Pikachu and ran away. The Nobodies looked at me then walked to me. They the Bowed to me and i heard one of them mutter. "mAsTeR" They then went away. I blacked out.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX Squall. I begin to fight the giant rock titan, the small rock creature and the bat creature. I for a second watch Infinite fight Dodge the Fire Blast from the dragon. "Onix use wrap!" Brock yelled. The Onix was terribly quick and I jumped high into the air. I pressed the trigger on the gunblade making it vibrate. I then completely straightened my body and shot down like a rocket. Once I came down went straight through the Onix. I then quickly shifted my weight. Ilanded on my feet, though it heart greatly. My legs felt like they snapped. I dropped to my knees. I then heard Brock yell. "Return Onix." Then a red beam came from the pokeball. It suprisd me at first, I thought it was an attack. But it went straight to Onix and brought him inside of the pokeball. "Now Geodude use rock throw." Then Geodude threw his hands in the air and about 10 rocks came hurling down towards nowhere. I knew I couldn't Dodge them since my legs were hurt. " So I did the best I could and deflected 8 of them. 2 of them hit me. Blood Dripped from the side of my lips.

"G-good move." I then barely able to stood, on my legs and Then as Crobat was flying around I charged up a huge fireball and shot it at him. He was instantly knocked out. Then the geodude came towards me trying to punch me and I blocked the attscks with my gunblade. Then i pressed the trigger and sliced right through Geodude. Brock then called back Geodude and Crobat and ran away. I then slowly turned my hed to Yuffie, she was knocked out but Misty mustv'e ran off, probely like Brock did. I then blacked out.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

Yuffie. I look at Infinite who looks like he is having diffucltys with that bird, which is aparently Swellow. I then look at Squall who looks like he as already taken out the giant rock titan I figured was going to be tremendous problems for him. I then look at my opponent, Misty. She throws out three pokeballs and out of them come three pokemon. She yelled. "Go Politoed, Starmie, Psyduck." Well being the smarty I am I immediantly knew that Psyduck must have been the yellow duck looking one, Starmie must be the oddish Star looking one. Finally Politoed must be the odd one, since there was no more available names left. I created a clone of myself. My clone threw a Giant shuriken which wasmy main weapon, I ran with the shuriken hiding in its shadow. The shuriken was throw at the Psyduck, who looked like he had a headache. He barely dodged the shuriken but then I came from behind it and cut it several times with my kunai. Needless to say it was knocked out. Then Misty said, "Return Psyduck you tried hard! I guess..."

A red beam came from the pokeball and hit Psyduck. Then Psyduck apparently went inside of the pokeball. Now, The Politoed was apparently in a Hand-to-hand combat battle, even though the clones are terribly fragile. So i derected my attention to Starmie, I threw my shuriken at Him but itdeflected it, WITH ITS BODY. It made me upset at first. I couldn't beleive thatit deflected it with its body. I guess it makes since though, the Starmie was like a Shuriken itself. Wait thats it! "Stop it politoed thats just a clone, Now Starmie, use Bublebeam." Then suddenly all these bubbles came towards me, I felt each and everyone hitme, they felt like bullets. I fell to the ground and immediantly jumped back up, knowing never to let my gaurd down. I then spit out blood and looked towards Squall, it looked like about 10 rocks were all going towards him, I knew I should go help him, but I had to defend myself. My shuriken came back to me and I once again created a clone but this time I threw the shuriken and the clone ran with it, the shuriken was thrown towards Starmie and Misty said "Attack it its the real one!" Well it wasn't the real one, While starmie was Bubblebeaming the clone to oblivion, I sprinted to Starmie and stabbed it in the back, which was apparently a soft spot. It was needless to say knocked out, but before Misty could call it back I threw it at Politoed, and Politoed was so confused he didn't dodge! I did it I won! I turned around and looked at Misty. "Ha!" I said but then little did I know, Starmies are like boomarangs, Starmie came backand hit me in the back of the head. I heard Misty run away and call the Pokemon back. I then blacked out.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

Infinite. I woke up, I was in a pink and white room and there was Leon, Misty, Brock and Ash Standing there. There was also, "Ahhhhhh!!" I screamed Yuffie was two inches away from my face. "Your finally up sleepy-head!" She gave me and friendly kiss on the cheek and grabbed my hand pulling my up, now I was sitting on the bed. "Why are the enemies here?" I asked. "They took us to the 'Pokemon center and got us all healed from our injuries, they also healed there pokemon." Leon said. All the pokemon were there exept for the Onix pokemon which was to big for the building, you could see his face through a window. There was also this Pink pokemon with a name-tag on that read "Chansey". "So were all friends now?" I asked. They all nodded yes. Even the pokemon. The pokemon seemed very intelligent creatures. "And as an apolagy we would like to give you this." Brock said to me. He then handed me an odd red and white egg, about the size of my head, I put it in my sack for holding items. "That particular egg may need alot of heat" Misty said. 


	4. Kurix

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

Infinite. I hopped out of bed and yawned slightly. "Im glad were all friends!" I said. "Well, I wish I was." I muttered quitely to myself. I still feel no emotions. FLASHBACK: The Nobodies looked at me then walked to me. They bowed to me and I heard one of them mutter "mAsTeR" They then went away. I blacked out. "Infinite, Infinite, Wake up!" I heard Yuffie say. I felt a sharp pain on my cheek but still didn't recover from my black out. "He's out someone help him!" I heard Ash say.

I opened my eyes and guess what, Yuffie was 2 inches from my face, I laughed since she is just about every time I wake up. I had a sharp pain in my soul when I laughed. "What happened?" I asked feeling stupid. "You blacked out, out of nowhere." Leon said. He was Leaning against the wall with his arms crossed around his chest. Ash was sitting on a chair by the bed. Misty was sitting on, another chair next to the bed, Brock was apparently in the kitchen, well at least someone was, because I heard them. We were now in what looked like an apartment. Yuffie was on top of me. "How long have I been out?" I asked. "About an hour." Yuffie said, jumping on me and crushing my ribs. I didn't mind though, she was really light.

I hopped out of bed, again. I walked into the Kitchen and so did the others, Brock left some food down for the pokemon so that's what they ate. He fixed the rest of us, rice balls. I ate mine and walked outside. Yuffie followed me and wrapped her arm around me. "Don't scare me like that anymore OK?" She asked me. I nodded yes. "Yuffie could I have awhile by myself?" I asked. "Of course you can!" She smiled as she told me that. I then walked off, looking all around the yard of the house I thought was an Apartment. I walked around a tree. I will forever more regret walking by that tree. There was a man dressed in all black. It was a member of the Organization XIII. "Do you want to know your real name?" He asked me, his voice was a males. "Yes" I said nervously. He walked to me and slammed his hand on my forehead and kneeled my head back. He opened my lost memories like a book and showed me my apparent birth. I was standing there, blank and helpless with no identity. Another member of the Organization XIII came up to me and swayed his hand in front of my face. I then saw some name in silver letters, it was to blurry to figure out. An X appeared in between the other letters. Then all five letters shuffled up. After awhile the letters stopped and the name spelt out Kurix. Then the hooded man in black, in my memory said in a deep tone. "Your name is Kurix, your once Heartless counterpart is." The memory cut off.

I came out of the memories. The man in black was standing there. "What is your name?" I asked. "Zexion..." he said and then he disappeared. "Kurix?" I looked down and I was shocked completely. All my clothes were changed. I was now wearing Black pants that went a few inches under my knees. I had a no sleeve grey shirt on and a black no sleeve vest. I was wearing bandages all around my fingers and hands, usually used for when your about to box someone. I was wearing tennis shoos with a black top white middle and black bottom. The shoe strings were white. I had a black belt on and my hair was about down to my neck which was much longer then it previously was, But my hair still even though it went down now has spikes. I then summoned my keyblade although it was the Keyblade Way To Dawn and Fenrir was still there.

I walked towards the house again. Leon jumped outside and he called for the others to stay inside. "Stay away from here!" He yelled at me. "What? Leon its me Kurix!" I said. "I don't know any Kurix but you don't look like the type we want to deal with." He took out his Gunblade "Don't Do this!" I yelled at Leon. He just charged at me. He pressed the trigger on his gunblade causing it to Vibrate and have twice as much power. I immediately summoned my Keyblades and put them in an X position blocking his blow barely. But what I hadn't noticed was he had already charged up a fireball to be shot from his gunblade. "Fire!" He yelled and instantly it hit me. I flew back and half of my face was severely burned. All of my clothes turned pitch black and my shorts grew into pants and then from all around me about 30 Shadow heartless came out and strangely, they didn't attack me. They listened to me. Then about 10 Dusk Nobodies came out and the also didn't attack me, they listened to me. I commanded them to attack Leon. But first i slammed my hand in the direction of the Shadow Nobodies and they disappeared and 10 Neoshadows were in there place. My keyblades also changed, I still had way to the dawn but the other one was the Dark Keyblade.

Leon fought off the Nobody and heartless. I then instantly ran behind him faster then the blink of an eye. Before you could say "Holy crap" I had slashed Leon with my keyblade 100 times. I returned back to my Kurix form and left that possessed form. Yuffie ran outside and hugged me. She knew who I was after looking into my eyes. She tried to stop leon with that but she couldn't. She looked at the half of my face with burn scars. But then she ran to Leon and picked him up and carried him inside. I knew after that, that Leon would Die. I Blacked out.

I woke up the next morning in the same bed, but this time Yuffie wasn't two inches from my face, she wasn't even in the room. No one was. I got up from bed and looked in the mirror I still looked like Kurix. I had to face it, I was Kurix. But then I noticed I had no scars on my face, I healed them. I walked into Leons bedroom, Everyone was there. Leon looked at me in disgust. "He is going to live Infinite, He wont be able to walk for about a month and he wont be able to fight for at least 2 months." Yuffie said. "My name is Kurix." I said calmly. "Your out of the group." Leon said quickly. I looked at him funny. "What?" I asked. "Your out of the group, Did I stutter?" He said rudely. "Im going to stay here with Squall till he gets better OK...Kurix?" Yuffie asked. I nodded yes. I then began to walk out of the door, A tear went down my cheek. It hurt my soul when it did.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX KYS 


	5. Pokemon World Part 2

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

Infinite. I was alone. I was alone, again. I hadn't been alone since that day, that day I was found under the house. Merlins house. I looked at the forest that was nearby. I began walking towards the forest, there seemed to be an erie feeling about them. My pack felt lighter, I heard a crack on the floor behind me. I didn't pay annention to it, I was set on going in the forest. I walked to the outskirts of the forest, Then I walked in. I saw this group of Wight Night Heartless picking on this Tangela pokemon. I knew the name of the pokemon because while I was with the others at the house I studied about all the different pokemon, from this book Brock had.

"Leave him alone!" I said in a deeper voice I had ever used in my life. It made me sound evil. I didn't know it, but I had a Dark aura around me, The heartless saw this and came to me, then from all around us, hundred upon thousands of heartless appeared around us. The Tangled panicked at ran around in circles for a second until it ran into a tree. I calmly walked to the Tangela and picked it up with one arm. Then all the heartless that were in the Pokemon world attacked us at once, Then I blacked out, again, I black out a lot don't I?

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

Cloud. I was searching for my light, that was our mission within our mission. To find my light. They had already found there's, Tifa and Aerith. Tifa was babbling on about something of martial arts strategy of fighting she had practiced for 5 years. To be perfectly honest, I didn't care, the only thing I cared about was finding my light and destroying Sephiroth. Aerith was sitting there listening to Tifa, she seemed interested in what Tifa had to say, I sure wasn't. We were all in the gummi ship that we were assigned to by Cid. We say this little Pale world covered in darkness. We decided to check it out. We landed in a little town, The air there seemed evil. I could sense him.

Sephiroth, it must be Sephiroth. I looked around, seeing over side Neoshadows everywhere. I looked at a nearby sign that said, Welcome To Smalltown. It was a Small Town. I looked at one of the houses were my senses were strong, I saw a figure hold something very long on the roof. I then ran to that house and came around the figure. I jumped in the air and pulled my arms back with my sword in hand and swung down with all my strength, It was Sephiroth. He held his sword above his head with both hands and blocked my attack. I jumped back and looked at the ground, seeing Tifa and Aerith run in the house, they screamed at me, "We hear someone screaming in the house." I just nodded and then when I looked for where Sephiroth he wasn't there, He Disappeared. So I decided to not grief about it since there were more important things to deal with. I jumped down to deal with the Oversides Neoshadows. I began to fight them, there seemed to be endless amounts of them.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

Infinite. I awoke from my blackout. I then Immediately looked at the sun, It hadn't moved much at all, I guess I was only out of it for 20 minutes. The tangela was still in my arms, It was sleeping, It was rather cute, I set it down and it scurried away. I then began walking father into the woods, I noticed there were no more heartless or Nobodies. My guess was that something happened earlier with the heartless attacking me and the Nobodies left with the hooded guy. I saw something I didn't think I would ever see. It was a large pure yellowstone with A large Diamond on the top of it. I walked to it and put my hands on it. Then a flash of yellow light shot everywhere in the pokemon world. It made me laugh, It didn't hurt to laugh for some reason. Then I heard a voice coming from the rock, it said. "I am Humor. You have granted to special powers, Nobody. You now have the power to command the heartless, To an extent. You have also learned to feel humor." The Diamond on top of the rock Levitated off and it went into my chest, I absorbed it. "Now you can sincerely feel Humor. Nobody you now can feel 2 emotions, Love and Humor. You were chosen to be the Ultimate Nobody because of your unusual birth ability to feel Love. You have been chosen to feel all the emotions that normal Nobodies cant. You have been chosen to become the Ultimate, Being even more so that Sora. The other things you were chosen for will be shown to you later." The rock disappeared. I brought my right hand in front of my fave, It had a glove on it. I now felt the ability to feel Love and Humor. I laughed.

I was then interrupted by the Tangela a had saved earlier. Its vines extended to me and gave me a pokeball. Where the circle part is on the middle of the pokeball was a Keyhole instead. The Pokeball Levitated into the air. Darkness completely surronded me. the Way to the Dawn Keyblade appeared in my right hand. I grabbed in with both hands. A beam of light came from the Keyblade and hit the Keyhole in the pokeball. I then locked this world from ever having any problem with Heartless or Nobodies. I laughed again,I almost felt sad but it hurt my soul. I had to remember what the rock said, I was a Nobody, I had to obtain the other Emotions. I had to.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

Tifa. She was crying. The young girl who said her name was Rika. She was quiet. She didn't say anything. She was running with me and Aerith to get out of that house. The house was infested with Heartless, It was like a hive of heartless. As soon as we ot out of the house I lit one of the matches I carried with me and threw it at the house. The house caught on fire and began to burn to the ground. "NOOOO!" The girl screamed. "We had to, there were simply to many Heartless in the house." Aerith said calming the girl. The girl in a rage took out a taser and tried to taser me. I using my reflexes jumped in the air did a front flip and kicked the Tazer down out of her hands, It was completely crushed on the ground.

"C'mon!" I yelled at her, we ran towards cloud, who was killing about 200 Heartless a minute. "There to many off them were just going to have to leave!" Cloud yelled at us. I just round house kicked A Neoshadow to Oblivion. Then we all ran towards the Gummi ship. Once we were all inside we talked to the little girl. She said before we could speak. "We must find Zumo." She muttered, I could barely understand her. "Look sweaty were about to go to Hollow bastion to get some food to eat OK?" Aerith asked her "I have my own 3 gold coins." Rika said, She then showed them to us. "No honey you ain't got to pay!" I said being friendly. I whispered into Clouds ear "She was crying when we found her, we couldn't just leave her, we had to save her. He nodded and then we all began to fly back to Hollow bastion.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

Infinite. I knocked on the door of the house. Then Leon opened the door. Our eyes locked. He cocked his head and said. "I'm sorry for what I said earlier, The truth is, we need you." He walked into the house, trying to get me to follow him. I did and Yuffie ran to me and gave me a big hug. I then said "Hi" To Brock, Ash and Misty. Brock then asked me, "So hows the egg?" The Egg! The egg mustv'e fell out of my sack earlier and cracked on the ground! Brock laughed as a little Red and black dog looking pokemon with a white mane called Growlithe was standing on the table. "His name is Infinite, we found him outside." I laughed and said "Sorry". They all told me it was fine. "Wait Leon how did you get better so quickly?" I asked. "A yellow flashing light healed everything that had injuries on this world and made everything living laugh. I don't know why." He said. I decided to keep what happened in the forest all a secret.

THE NEXT DAY

We walked to the Gummi ship, Me, Yuffie, Leon, and Infinite. We waved goodbye to all the pokemon and there wonderful trainers at the house. We then blasted off high into the sky. Infinite was amazed. He kept licking the windows of the Gummi Ship. "Well where are we going to now?" I asked Leon. "Home Kurix, weregoing home for awhile, not long though, just for about an hour.

2 HOURS LATER

We were flying through space. Infinite was bored with Space now. we then saw Hallow Bastion and went down. We landed by Merlins house. We all walked out. Including Infinite who I was holding with one arm. Cid came out. He was no longer sick. The other teams were there to. We all Lined up and he asked us Questions. "Team Newlynamed KYS How many worlds have you restored?" Cid asked. Leon replied "one. Its all thanks to Kurix." Infinite Barked. He then asked team FYL, theres was also one, but when they asked the Gullwings, they said. "Well none but we foind alot of treasure." We all laughed exept for Leon, Cloud, and Cid. They were the tough guys I guess. "We do have one more thing though." Cloud said. He walked into another room and came out with a young girl with long black hair, Blue jeans, Black shirt and black Jacket. "We have saved and took this girl from her home world." We all gasped, exept for the other members of FYL. Then Cid Said. "Whats her name?" "Rika" Cloud replied.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

KYL 


End file.
